wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Pomyłka. — Nie sądzę, żeby już dziś przybył... — A dla czego pan wątpisz? — Bo dziennik mój nic o tem nie wspomina. — To nie racya! Mój podaje mi tę wiadomość ze wszystkiemi szczegółami. — Skoro tak, zrobię awanturę tamtej redakcyi i zaprenumeruję pański dziennik. — Oczywiście! co warte pismo, które przemilczy o tak ważnym wypadku. — To już niedbalstwo nie do darowania! Rozmowę powyższą prowadziło dwóch obywateli miasta Cincinati, idąc po moście przerzuconym przez Ohio, między przedmieściami Newport i Cowington, już na terytoryum Kentucky, gdyż Ohio czyli „piękna rzeka” tworzy tu naturalną granicę między Stanem tegoż nazwiska, a Kentucky i zachodnią Virginią. Z mostu tego, którego lekkość budowy dorównuje śmiałości pomysłu, wzrok obejmuje wspaniałą panoramę miasta rozkładającego się na przestrzeni dziewięciu mil aż do wzgórz, których zieleń otacza piękne wille i letnie domki bogatych miejscowych przemysłowców. Cincinati bowiem jest przedewszystkiem miastem fabryk. Dość powiedzieć, że liczą ich tu z górą siedm tysięcy. Oczywiście naturalnem następstwem tak rozwiniętego przemysłu jest wielki ruch handlowy; więc też z dworców kolejowych rozchodzą się na wszystkie strony linie dróg żelaznych, a na spławnej Ohio kursują wszelkiego rodzaju statki. Widok ten wszakże tak bardzo urozmaicony nie zajmuje, w tej chwili owych dwóch obywateli, których nazwiska pozostaną niestety dla potomności nieznane, mimo, że długo tam jeszcze rozprawiali, o ważności oczekiwanego czyjegoś przybycia. Zresztą nie oni sami tylko przejęci są tą kwestyą; po ulicach, na podwórzach fabryk, po browarach, odlewniach, rafineryach, bydłobójniach, przy kantorach sklepowych, po ogrodach i skwerach, wszędzie słyszeć było można rozmowy na ten sam temat. Lecz zacni ci obywatele nie należeli z pozoru do klas wyższych, do inteligencyi która skończyła kursa uniwersyteckie, i uprawia literaturę lub sztukę. Byli to przeważnie drobni kupcy, rzemieślnicy i robotnicy, których życie skupiać się zwykło w bocznych dzielnicach, nie sięgając do wspaniałych pałaców pieniężnej arystokracyi, liczniejszej tu może niż gdzieindziej. Między tym szarym tłumem, który się zbija w gromadki widnieje żywe zainteresowanie. — Widziałeś go pan? — pyta osmolony robotnik fabryczny przechodzącego tragarza. — Gdzie tam, choć czekałem długo, ale niestety napróżno. Podobno przyjechał już późno w nocy i opiekun jego powiózł go zaraz w zamkniętym wozie. — Gdzie? — Otóż to właśnie, o czem sam pragnąłbym wiedzieć... — Ostatecznie, przecie nie przybył do Cincinati, aby nikt go nie widział! Można się spodziewać, że będzie wystawiony. Mówią, że zobaczymy go pojutrze w czasie wielkiego konkursu na Spring Grove. — Wyobrażam sobie, jakie tam zbiorą się tłumy. — Naturalnie, jakże by mogło być inaczej. Takie wszakże zdanie o bohaterze dnia nie było jednomyślne. W okolicach bydłobójni, tam gdzie przymioty fizyczne, wzrost i siła muskułów jedyną przedstawiają wartość wszelkiej istoty, — sąd o oczekiwanym gościu wypadł nieco odmiennie. — Jestem pewny, że wszystkie te pochwały są przesadzone — prawił jeden. — I my mamy takich, którzy mu dorównają — przytwierdzał inny. — Mówią, że ma więcej sześciu stóp... — Zwykła blaga — powiadam panu... — No, przekonamy się przecie. — Jednak dotychczas przyznawano mu wszędzie zwycięstwo nad innymi. — Ale u nas dopiero pokaże się, co jest wart rzeczywiście... — Tak, tak, my się nie damy obałamucić... — Więc to on z Teksasu przybywa do nas — zagadnął barczysty mężczyzna w bluzie z podkasanemi rękawami na muskularnych ramionach, na których widniały ślady czynności jego rzeźniczych. — A tak, wprost z Teksasu — odpowiedział pytającemu kolega, również chłop tęgi i silny. — Ha, zobaczymy. — Zobaczymy, zobaczymy! Już to nie jeden przechwalany przybył do nas ze świata i okazało się, że lepiej mu było nie ruszać się z miejsca. — Mnie jednak nicby nie zdziwiło, gdyby wygrał na konkursie, bo niepodobne, żeby wszystko o nim było tylko blagą... Taka różnica zdania byłaby pewno zadziwiła Johna Milnera, który rzeczywiście przywiózł dnia poprzedniego do Cincinati swego pupila drugiego partnera, wysłanego powtórnym rzutem właśnie do metropolii Stanu Ohio. Niezrównany siłacz miał widoczne powodzenie w grze Hypperbona, bo wszakże, dwanaście punktów wyrzuconych przez Tornbrocka, było najwyższą liczbą, jaką w grze w kości otrzymać można, a z obrachunku przypadał znowu Stan Illinois wraz z przywilejem podwojenia punktów. To, też z jedenastej przedziałki szczęśliwy gracz przeskoczył jednym susem do trzydziestej piątej, czyli Stanu Kentucky, a więc w sam najruchliwszy środek Unii. Wiadomość ta odbiła się echem po całem państwie. Wartość Toma Crabba podnosiła się coraz więcej, zakłady o niego wzrosły do sum niebywałych; po agenturach stawiano go w stosunku jednego do pięciu, czem przeszedł nawet Kymbala, dotychczasowego ulubieńca wszystkich. Przy ogólnem entuzyazmie, Milner odbierał olbrzymią liczbę powinszowań, a obywatele Austin otaczali go tłumnie, zalecając wszelką ostrożność w podróży. — Tylko oszczędzaj go pan, uważaj na drobiazgi nawet, a przedewszystkiem żadnych teraz występów, żadnych popisów... Niechże bez szwanku stanie u celu! — Bądźcie panowie spokojni, spuście się we wszystkiem na mnie, to przecie już nie przeprawa morska, która mi takiego narobiła kłopotu; do Cincinati podróż niedaleka. Nadeszła chwila odjazdu. Tom Crabbe pieszczony, głaskany, po sutem śniadaniu, na którem go wszyscy na wyścigi karmili i poili, wsadzony został do wagonu, gdzie go jeszcze najtroskliwsi otulali pledami, by się przypadkiem nie zaziębił przy znacznej zmianie temperatury między Ohio i Teksas, — wyruszył pociągiem do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie go również przyjmowano owacyjnie. Widocznem było, że kurs jego wzrósł znacznie. Wszystkie pisma nim wyłącznie były zajęte; ogólną sumę stawianą na niego szacowano już do stu pięćdziesięciu milionów dolarów. — Co za szalone powodzenie — myślał sobie Milner — a jakież dopiero przyjęcie czeka nas w Cincinati! Ale i ja przyczynię się czemś do tego... Prawdziwie świetna myśl przyszła mi do głowy! I pomysłowy przedsiębiorca układając plan przeprowadzenia swej świetnej myśli, biegał po pokoju hotelowym dokoła bezmyślnie przed siebie patrzącego siłacza. Lecz jaki właściwie był ten projekt? Czy zamierzał wjazd tryumfatora poprzedzany fanfarą reklam i afiszów, oznajmujących występy niezrównanego boksera, który zwycięzko wychodzi z każdej próby? Bynajmniej, a nawet właśnie przeciwnie. Chce on przybyć do wielkiego miasta w Kentucky w największej tajemnicy, ukryć drugiego partnera przed oczami ciekawych, aby następnie najniespodziewaniej przedstawić go rozgorączkowanym tłumom wywołując niebywałe dotychczas wrażenie. A pora do tego nadawała się wybornie. Właśnie bowiem dowiedział się z gazet, że w Cincinati przygotowuje się wielka wystawa hodowców inwentarza; wystawa zarówno na bydło i konie jak wszelkie inne zwierzęta domowe, którym przyznane zostaną wyróżnienia i nagrody. Zjazd zatem będzie olbrzymi. Skorzystać z takiej sposobności i zaprezentować Toma Crabba niecierpliwie wyczekującym go tłumom, dopiero w wilię odbioru telegramu, wywołując szał uniesień, oto co postanowił pomysłowy Milner. Aby więc usunąć się wcześniej z pod ogólnej uwagi, wyjechali obaj z Nowego Orleanu cichaczem w nocy i boczną linią, choć nieco dalszą, puścili się w drogę. — Co się z nimi stało? Gdzie się podziali? — pytano nazajutrz w mieście, lecz nikt nie umiał dać odpowiedzi. A tymczasem Milner czuwał bacznie, aby olbrzymią postać jego pupila jak najmniej ócz dostrzegło. Sam nawet znosił mu pożywienie; trzymając go przez ciąg całej podróży w oddzielnym przedziale wagonu. Wszystko składało się jak najlepiej. Milner mógł liczyć na kolosalny efekt, gdy publiczności Cincinati, która już straci nadzieję ujrzenia drugiego partnera nawet w ostatnie dni przed 31-ym i tym wszystkim amatorom zakładów, którzy ryzykowane na niego sumy uważać już będą za przepadłe, stawi nagle swego olbrzyma na wielkim konkursie Spring Grove. Kto wie jednak czyby nie był lepiej użył dwutygodniowego przeciągu czasu wystawiając wszędzie po drodze swój okaz niezwykły, podtrzymując ciągle uwagę mieszkańców Stanu Ohio, które zajmując ze swą ludnością blisko cztero-milionową, czwarte miejsce w republice północnej Ameryki, posiada miasta liczne i bogate. Kto wie czy nie zbłądził Milner, pomijając sposobność zaprezentowania swego pupila w Cleweland, wspaniałem mieście z portem nad jeziorem Erie, którego mieszkańcy zbogaceni kopalniami nafty słusznie się szczycą pięknością swego grodu, ozdobionego rzadkiej wartości alejami rozłożystych klonów. A nic też już trudnego dojechać z Clewelandu do Toledo i Sandusky również nad brzegami Erie z portami dla flotyl rybackich, lub wreszcie innych miast przemysłowych jak: Starbenville, Marietta, Gallipolis rozłożonych wzdłuż Ohio i czerpiących z jego usług niepospolite dla siebie korzyści A nawet ostatecznie czy należało mu pominąć miasto Columbus, głównej siedziby władz tego stanu, znanej nietylko z pięknych gmachów publicznych, ale także jako ważny punkt przemysłu metalurgicznego z kopalniami węgla, oraz handlu produktami rolnemi. Bo też ziemia może być tu słusznie zwana obiecaną; kukurydza, ryż, tabaka i wszelkie zboża rodzą się w obfitości, winnice na stokach pagórków dostarczają cenione w handlu wina, a rozległe łąki i pastwiska żywią tysiące pięknego gatunku bydła i trzody, z których też zapewne najcenniejsze okazy ubiegać się będą o nagrodę dnia 29-go na świetnym konkursie w Cincinati. Jeżeli już wspomnieliśmy o produktach tego zamożnego kraju wypada jeszcze nadmienić o bogactwie drzew, które go zdobią, a z pomiędzy których na szczególną uwagę zasługują klony cukrowe i klony czerwone, czarne topole, a wreszcie platany o pniach z obwodem 30 — 40 stóp, mogącemi współzawodniczyć ze sławnemi olbrzymami zachodnich ziem Unii. Mimo wszystkiego przecież Milner pozostał wierny swemu planowi, i w najzupełniejszej tajemnicy dowiózł Crabba w kwitnącem zdrowiu i pełni sił na ziemię Kentucky, ciesząc się zawczasu spodziewanym tryumfem na Spring Grove. Stanąwszy u celu podróży, zapragnął nazajutrz przejść się po mieście, lecz oczywiście bez swego ciekawego okazu. — Słuchaj Tom, zostawiam cię tu samego na parę godzin; czekać będziesz na mnie i pod żadnym pozorem nie wyjdziesz ztąd — rzekł odchodząc. Milner może być pewny, że rozkaz taki wystarczy Crabbowi. Wszakże bezmyślny olbrzym niema właściwie swej woli; idzie, gdy mu iść każą, siedzi, gdy tak chce jego opiekun. — Jeżelibym się trochę opóźnił, co być może — dodał jeszcze Milner — przyniosą ci tu w oznaczonych godzinach sute dania posiłku. Wydam odpowiednie rozkazy, nie potrzebujesz o nic się troszczyć. Troszczyć się o co, czyż to rzecz Crabba? Byle tylko głodny żołądek nie upominał się o zwykłą sobie daninę, niczego mu nadto nie potrzeba. Więc też poczeka spokojnie powrotu Milnera w tym fotelu na biegunach, na którym ułożył olbrzymie swe ciało i wprawiwszy w miarowy ruch kołyski, pogrążył się w nicości swych myśli. Przedsiębiorca tymczasem, dobrawszy dla swego pupila menu całego dnia w restauracyi hotelowej, wyszedł lekkim krokiem na ulice Cincinati, aby przekonać się osobiście jak bardzo tu publiczność zaniepokojona jest oczekiwaniem drugiego partnera. Do każdej gromadki ludzi, jaką spotkał, przyłączał się od niechcenia i uznał niebawem, że zajęcie ogólne przechodzi nawet jego oczekiwania. Wreszcie wstąpił jeszcze do sklepu z wędlinami, zamierzając przy kupnie szynki, którą przeznaczał dla swego żarłoka, wybadać zręcznie czy nie odkryto już wypadkiem jego tajemnicy. Zapłaciwszy bez targu towar dość drogo, zapytał: — Więc to jutro konkurs? — A tak, będzie to piękna ceremonia, która podniesie jeszcze niewątpliwie sławę naszego miasta. — Zapewne zbiorą się tłumy na Spring-Grove? — O, najpewniej całe miasto tam wylegnie. Podziwiać taki okaz szczególny nie zdarza się nam przecie codziennie. Milner nastawił uważniej ucha. — Czyżby już domyślano się mego zamiaru? — pomyślał, a głośno dodał: — Więc niema obawy opóźnienia? — Opóźnienia?... o, w najmniejszej rzeczy — odpowiedział maser uprzejmie, choć już zwrócił się z ukłonem do ukazującego się nowego klienta. Milner opuścił sklep oszołomiony, bo proszę tylko stawić się w jego położeniu! W głębokiej też zadumie przeszedł jedną i drugą ulicę, aż oto, niby iskra elektryczna, wstrząsa nim widok najmniej spodziewany. Na rogu jednego z domów błyszczy ogromny afisz, którego jaskrawe litery składają słowa: Przyjeżdża!... Przyjeżdża!... Już przyjechał!... Z wielkiego zdziwienia Milner aż upuścił na ziemię niesioną szynkę. Stanowczo to już przechodzi zwykłą miarę. — Jakimże sposobem dowiedziano się tak na pewno o obecności Crabba w Cincinati? A może są to jeszcze tylko domysły tworzone na podstawach, że siłacz — olbrzym, jako drugi partner, nie spóźni się napewno na oznaczony termin w grze Hypperbona. — Tak, tak stanowczo, rzecz to trudna, prawie niemożliwa uniknąć człowiekowi sławnemu, niedogodności tej sławy. Odtąd nie pokuszę się już nigdy okryć mego olbrzyma zasłoną tajemnicy. Tak dumał Milner, idąc powoli i patrząc na coraz nowe afisze, które upewniały publiczność, że oczekiwany przybysz z Teksasu, ukaże się niewątpliwie na konkursie w Spring Grove. — Tego już zawiele!... — zawołał przedsiębiorca, widząc swój wielki plan obrócony w niwecz. — Skąd oni wiedzą o mym zamiarze wystawienia Crabba! Musiałem chyba sam wspomnieć mu o tem, i bałwan ten, który nigdy nic nie mówi, właśnie teraz wygadał się przed kimś. Z tem przekonaniem Milner wrócił do hotelu wcześniej jak zamyślał i choć nie robił wymówek olbrzymowi o jego gadulstwo, resztę już tego dnia i cały następny pozostał z nim razem. Nareszcie na trzeci dzień rano o godzinie 8-ej, wyszli obaj na ulicę, przebyli most i dosięgli placu Spring Grove, zajętego wielką wystawą bydła. Fala dążącego wraz z nimi ludu, nie zdradzała żadnego niepokoju. Owszem hałaśliwa wesołość tłumów wyrażała jedynie ciekawość, którą wkrótce będzie mogła zadowolnić. Zrazu przedsiębiorca wyobrażał sobie, że atletyczna postać jego pupila, zauważoną zostanie natychmiast; że poznają go wszyscy z fotografii, które niezawodnie w tysiącach odbitek wyprzedziły ich tutaj. — Omylił się. Nikt nie spojrzał nawet na nich, nikt nie zauważył, że kolos kroczący obok szczupłego swego opiekuna jest nietylko sławnym siłaczem — pogromcą, ale i niemniej teraz sławnym partnerem wielkiej gry. Właśnie biła dziewiąta, gdy weszli na plac wystawy; na którym już siłą trzeba było torować sobie drogę, wśród ogłuszającego hałasu głosów ludzkich zmieszanych z rykiem bydła, beczeniem owiec, krząkaniem i kwikiem trzody. Wszystkie odmiany tych zwierząt domowych, w hodowli których Ameryka tak wybitnie się odznacza, zajmowały przestrzeń wielką, a wzniesiona w środku estrada przeznaczoną była na specyalne wyróżnienie najosobliwszych okazów. Zanim jednak te czworonogi figurować tam zaczną, Milner zamierza z tej wysokości zaprezentować swego towarzysza słowami: — Oto Tom Crabbe, niezrównany siłacz Nowego Świata; drugi, szczęśliwy partner wielkiej gry po Stanach Zjednoczonych. W tej myśli przedziera się przez tłumy, ciągnąc olbrzyma za sobą. Ale oto miejsce, do którego dąży, już zajęte, a tłum wydaje okrzyk wielkiego podziwu. Cóż tam takiego? To wieprz, wieprz potwornych wymiarów, niebywałej wagi tysiąca dziewięćset pięćdziesięciu czterech funtów, wstrętne, brzydkie swą tłustością zwierzę, z tułowiem wspartym na króciutkich nogach, z ryjem w górę zadartym, z długiemi kłapouchami. I ten to właśnie okaz gruboskórny przybył tu z Teksasu, jego to przyjazd do Cincinati głosiły wspaniałe afisze, on, a nie kto inny, zajmował wyłącznie uwagę publiczności — jego teraz wśród grzmotu oklasków przedstawia szczęśliwy właściciel!... Obok takiej gwiazdy zgasnąć oczywiście musiała gwiazda Toma Crabba!... O pierwszą nagrodę konkursu na Spring-Grove dla tego potwornego okazu dopominają się wszyscy obecni. John Milner widzi, że niema tu co dłużej robić, że jego pupil podziwiany wszędzie, nie zdobędzie tu w obecnej chwili żadnego uznania. Więc zły i kwaśny, klnąc w duchu czworonogiego rywala, wraca z Crabbem do hotelu, aby w samotności przetrawić gorzki zawód, jakiego doznał. Ale jeżeli John Milner stał się igraszką niemiłej pomyłki, Cincinati może nigdy nie miało lepszej sposobności zdobycia przydomka Porcopolis, (dziś już zaszczytnie przyznanego miastu Chicago) jak w owym pamiętnym dniu 29 maja 1897 r.